


if I had my way (I would tear this old building down)

by KristiLynn



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Birthday, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron has a present for John's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	if I had my way (I would tear this old building down)

Birthdays had never been good for John Connor; all but a hand full of them had been spent hiding out. He never had birthday parties, and he never got to have friends over. And that cool new toy everyone else was getting, forget about it. Nothing important every happened, it was just another day. And who was he to think that this year would be any different? 

There was a knock on the door and John looked up from his computer to see Cameron standing there. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“It’s your birthday.” 

He looked over at his clock: 12:15. 

“So it is.” 

Cameron walked over to him and just stared at him and then she bent down and kissed him hard and rough. For a moment John did nothing. But then her hand went to his belt. 

“What are you doing?” John asked pulling away. 

“On birthdays you give someone something special. This is special isn’t it?” 

He shook his head, “Why are you doing this?” 

“Because, I love you John.” 

That wasn’t what he was expecting her to tell him. 

“Excuse me?” he asked 

“And I was in the bathroom the other day,” she continued, “and these girls were talking. One of them told the others that she was going to have sex with her boyfriend because she loves him.” 

“But you can’t understand what love is.” 

“I’d die for you. Isn’t that love?” 

She had a point. If that wasn’t love then what was? 

“Cameron,” he ran his hand up her arm. 

He wanted to give her a reason why they couldn’t do this, why it was wrong. But outside of the obvious (really who would want their first sexual experience to be with a robot?), he couldn’t think of anything. 

Slowly he leaned in and kissed her, softer, more carefully this time. 

When he pulled back she looked at him, her eyes cold and mechanical, and asked, “Do you want to do this?” 

John could feel himself begin to blush, “Yeah I do.” 

Once again Cameron’s hands went to his belt, but this time he caught them. 

“There are a few rules that you need to follow if we’re going to do this, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Number one: It’s not a race. Let’s take our time figuring this whole thing out. Number two: How about I lead. You’re a lot stronger than I am and you could hurt me without even meaning to. And I really don’t want to try to explain what happened to my mom or Derek. Which leads me to number three: no one can know. Not mom or Derek or anyone at school. Nobody would get it. Do you understand?” 

She nodded, “I understand.” 

John nodded his head too. Now what to do next, they always make it look so easy in the movies. 

Slowly he began removing her clothes, item by item until she was standing before him in a simple cotton bra and panties. She looked so innocent for someone who could kill you in less time than it takes a person to blink. 

He took her hand and led her to his bed. She sat down and watched as it was his turn to undress. 

As John got to his boxers he suddenly remembered which ones he had put on that morning, and then there he was standing before a beautiful girl, who if she wasn’t a machine he’d never have a shot at being with, in Snoopy boxers. Oh, the movies make it look so much easier. 

When he sat down next to her on the bed Cameron smiled at him and placed a hand on his face. He just knew that all the nervousness the he had bubbling up inside of him had to be showing up on his face. 

“It’s okay.” Cameron whispered. 

“I’ve never done this before.” 

He wasn’t kidding. John had never even gotten close to getting this far with a girl before. He was a late bloomer amongst his friends, the few of them that he had, having only kissed one other girl (Kate Brewster when he was 13) up until this point. 

“Neither have I.” 

He knew she was just saying it for his benefit, but for some reason that made him feel better. 

John placed his hand on the small of her back, and pulled her closer. He kissed her cheek, then her jaw, and down to her neck, while his hand made its way up to her bra. One clasp, he smiled, someone was on his side. 

When Cameron slid her bra off and dropped it on the floor John couldn’t help but stare at her breasts. He wasn’t sure what he expected to see, he knew that it wasn’t metal filling out her tee-shirt, but he didn’t expect them to look like this: perky, not to big, not to small, just the right size. And his body let her know that he was pleased. 

John laid her down on her back and began to tease nipple with his tongue while he rolled the other one between his thumb and index finger. Cameron quietly whispered his name and John could feel his cock grow even harder and he cursed himself for not spending a few more minutes in the shower that morning so this could have lasted a little longer. 

“I need to be inside of you,” He whispered and grimaced at just how creepy that sounded. 

Cameron didn’t seem to mind. She nodded her head and told him, “Okay.” 

John began to blush as he asked, “Do you want me to wear a condom or…” 

Cameron stared at him with a blank look, “You don’t need one.” 

John felt like an idiot. “Right,” he muttered, “It’s not like you guys can get pregnant.” 

Oh God, he really hoped Robots couldn’t get pregnant. 

He let out a deep sigh, “Are you ready?” He asked. 

Cameron smiled, “Yeah.” She told him. 

They both quickly shed that last article of clothing and crawled under the covers. 

When John slid inside of her it was exactly like he had imagined it (and he had imagined it. He was a warm blooded American male after all.) And he was amazed at just how life like she was. 

Unfortunately it had to end sooner than he wanted. 

“Oh god.” He could feel himself about to go over the edge. 

His head fell onto Cameron’s shoulder and right before he came he whispered, “I love you too.” 

If only he knew then that less than twelve hours later those four precious words would hurt him more than he ever thought possible. Maybe he never would have done any of it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal 9/12/2008. Set during 1x09 with a slight slight spoiler for 2x01. Based on the prompt "first time uncertainty and worry and fumbling"


End file.
